fnaf_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel A. Thomas aka Supremeacy
Samuel A. Thomas also known publicly as the Supremacy is a empowered human with the power to project is imagination directly into reality, allowing it to take place even if he did not come up with the physics nor the ability to exist. Early life Samuel A. Thomas was born in Orlando, Florida. He was the first of four siblings, and unlike his younger siblings was born with Asperger's Syndrome. Unable to communicate well with others, he spent a great deal of time just thinking to himself and creating world after world of beings and people to talk to. At school is awkwardness and quarky behavior was often targeted and soon became the school's favorite person to bully. While it never led to physical bullying as he was taller than most kids at his age, this did not stop them from making his time at school miserable. Eventually is parents learned of what he had and took him out of school in 5th grade. He was then homeschooled until 9th grade. They then moved to Texas where a school had opened to help people with Aspergers syndrome. There he made great improvements, even to the point of being the favorite student in the school even among the students. It was here he acquired his lust for power and soon with the help of ring of inner circle of students who managed the disciplinary actions made himself immune to being disciplined, and was able to get other students in trouble at any given time. He flourished in the school until his third year where he started turning towards a passion a form of porn on the internet. This sabotaged his life making his senior year not go so well, and for an early part of college he also was a struggling student because of his addictions consuming his time and mind. He lost his second job to partial addiction problems. He was never punished until he freely of his own will confessed what he had been doing. It took years but he did inevitably make the change for the better. He now avoided power whenever possible knowing that he would abuse it. He still struggled with the porn on the internet from time to time, but now he had a passion to want to stay away from it. He wanted to change. Upon his graduation, he moved to Queens, New York, and spent his time doing what he did best, writing, and programming. Gaining powers He never knew how he really got his powers. The night before he had remained home. Had eaten nothing and had played a long tournament of Command and Conquer with his brother across the internet. He didn't know how he got them. He just wok up one morning thought about the dream he had the night before to find that a part of the dream was actually in his bathroom taking a shower. Now he got out of the house thinking he had gone stir crazy, and was hallucinating. Taking a trip to midtown he stopped by the FAO Swartz and Walked in, remembering the time his grandfather took him there and he had seen a 16,000 dollar 16ft long dragon stuffed animal on it and how he had imagined what it would have been to have a life sized dragon as his own. To his surprise it was there, but it was no longer a stuffed animal it was real. Running out of the department store with the dragon right on his heels kinda sealed the deal that he was now able to imagine things and they would actually become part of reality. Now with these powers he was thinking back to the game he had played the night before and trying to imagine the Ion cannon firing on the statue of liberty a blue light illuminated the sky and thankfull was able to stop it before it did in fact destroy the statue. Realizing what he could do he considered the times in his past wanting to be hero as a kid and thought that now he could. Category:Freeman23